Crackin'
Crackin'is a giant sea monster and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Fierce and territorial, Crackin' hides in the depths of the ocean, rarely showing himself. When he is disturbed, however, he'll ruthlessly attack whatever he can see in his path. History Debut In the Atlantic ocean, the giant beast named Crackin' was awoken by a much smaller beast: the giant lobster Ebirah. As Crackin' ruthlessly attacked him, Neo Godzilla was woken up as well and engaged the giant squid monster. As Crackin' attacked with tentacles, Neo Godzilla dodged some and blasted Crackin' with atomic breath. Annoyed, the beast blasted Neo Godzilla with a wave of heat from his maw as 15Goji came down as well, ready to assist his fellow Gojiran in battle. As well as this, Titanosaurus joined in too, starting up the real battle in the ocean. Swinging tentacles at Titano and Neo Godzilla, Crackin' blasted 15Goji with a heat beam as Neo Godzilla grabbed the tentacles to counter. Titanosaurus sent whirlpools at Crackin' with his tail, only for them to be countered with Crackin's own. 15Goji blasted Crackin' with atomic breath and slammed his tail into him, only to be smashed away by the sea creature's massive size. Titanosaurus sent a concussion hurricane blast from his lungs, only for Crackin' to be slightly pushed back. The huge squid was blasted from atomic beams by Neo Godzilla and 15Goji, who then dodged his responsive heat wave. Crackin' swung his tentacles at the two, Neo Godzilla dodging some and 15Goji biting one, only to be smashed by another. Crackin' bit down on Titanosaurus' tail, only to be slashed by him in response. Meanwhile, Neo Godzilla burned his tentacles with atomic breath while 15Goji blasted him with his purple spiral breath, sending Crackin' reeling back and shrieking in pain. Crackin' sent a heat beam that Titanosaurus and 15Goji dodged, while Neo Godzilla started a beam fight. Crackin' disrupted it with a tentacle, hitting Neo Godzilla with the blast of the beam too. As 15Goji blasted him with atomic breath and ripped a tentacle, he was slammed by a small mountain Crackin' had thrown. He threw another, this time at Titanosaurus, but it was blown back into his eye by his breath attack. Screaming, Crackin' retreated farther into the depths of the ocean. Rumble Down Under After the battle, Crackin' swam farther away and rested. Eventually he came upon a beautiful lake where ancient pillars and ruins rested. Here, his next battle awaited. The guardian and sea serpent Hydrus was fighting off a demonic foe; the ghostly Waterwraith. Wanting to vent his frustration from his previous loss, Crackin' entered the battle, attacking both Hydrus and Waterwraith. Crackin' slung his tentacles at the two, only for Hydrus for dodge and have no effect on Waterwraith. Hydrus sent a surge of electricity at Crackin', damaging him. Crackin' grabbed Hydrus with his tentacles and smashed Waterwraith with his body, knocking both over. Crackin' pressed his advantage, trying to pummel Waterwraith, only for it to deal minimal damage. After this, Waterwraith ran over one of his tentacles, causing him to shriek in pain and throw Waterwraith away. Crackin' swung his tentacles at Hydrus next. The electric serpent gracefully dodged them all, wrapping himself around his tentacles and electrocuting him. Crackin' sent a wave of heat at Hydrus, sending him into Waterwraith's path. As Crackin' pummeled the two with their tentacles, a multicolored beam slammed into him from behind and sent him reeling. When he turned, he saw the source: the rainbow newcomer, Bunnyip. Crackin' sent tentacles at him, only for Bunnyip to teleport and dodge, smashing into him again. Bunnyip sent more rainbow beams, agitating Crackin' more and more until he swung his tentacles in all directions, smashing Bunnyip into the seafloor and making the center pillar collapse in on itself. Suddenly, blue energy phased into Hydrus, imbuing him with new power. Enraged, Hydrus smashed Waterwraith away before sending his horn right into the squid's eye, shocking him and sending a strong electrocuting shock all throughout the lake. Scorched and blinded, Crackin' retreated yet again, being pelted with rainbow beams from Bunnyip the whole way and humiliating him. Bigger Fish to Fry Nearby, in Denver, the cyborg shark Hydrogeon chased after Serpentine, following his blood trail into the ocean. As he followed, Serpentine went deeper and deeper, unknowing that something was lurking: at the bottom of the seafloor, Crackin' stirred, being woken up by Serpentine swimming right past him. Crackin' was annoyed by this, but he knew he could catch Serpentine. He knew he could get revenge, and he would. At the same time, a gerbil known as Poseidon came out of his underwater cave. He was disturbed as well, but he had much greater power than Crackin', and meant to smite which ever evil force had interrupted his slumber. Hydrogeon, now right behind Serpentine, was suddenly struck by a giant tentacle. Turning, Hydrogeon saw Crackin' towering over him, ready to attack. Needless to say, Hydrogeon swam away, going in Serpentine's direction. As Crackin' followed, Hydrogeon eventually caught up to Serpentine, who was going slower because of the blood loss. Next, Crackin' caught up to the two as well, only to be struck by a bolt of lightning from Poseidon, who had swum up behind the giant monster while he wasn't looking. There was no where to run: the fight had been started. Crackin' started first by lashing out with his giant tentacles. Hydrogeon was the only one able to dodge: Serpentine was too injured, and Poseidon just didn't care. Hydrogeon responded by blasting Crackin' with tentacles while Poseidon struck with a thunderbolt and Serpentine used eye lasers: they didn't mean to all attack Crackin', they just did. In rage, Crackin' slammed his tentacles into Poseidon, slamming him into a wall. Hydrogeon turned to Serpentine, sending plasma bolts at him: although injured, he was able to dodge and hit Hydrogeon with eye lasers. Meanwhile, Crackin' sent a beam of heat at Poseidon that burnt his fur. Seething with fury, Poseidon scratched Crackin' with his lightning claws, hurting him a surprising amount. Poseidon sent a huge bolt of lightning into Crackin's eye, blinding him and making him flee once more. At the same time, Hydrogeon used his harpoon to stab Serpentine, making the kaiju scream and flee as well. For the third time in a row, Crackin' had been not just defeated but humiliated and forced to retreat. Abilities *Extremely strong and durable *Tentacles *Can fire heat beam from maw *Can be fast underwater when he needs to Weaknesses *Normally slow *Massive eye is a weak spot Trivia *Crackin' is a pun on the word "Kraken". Category:Daidaikaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Minor Villains Category:Low Intelligence Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)